


first kiss

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where they kiss...sterek drabble - 8/6 - words of the day: halt, disaster, height





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“ _Der-ek_! Stop!” Stiles squeals as Derek wipes paint on his arm. “ _Halt_!” Harsh panting replaces laughter as they catch their breath. “This is a disaster!” he says, taking in the state of the studio.

Derek bites his lip, suppressing a giggle. “It’s alright. It’s art. It’ll inspire me.”

“I can’t believe you’re an artist. Or that you chose the shortest building because you’re scared of _heights_ … I mean, what is that?!”

“Are you… _making fun of me_?” Derek’s eyes sparkle as he lunges forward, wrapping Stiles in a tight embrace.

Stiles’ eyes flicker to Derek’s lips and he leans forward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
